Pasión y culpabilidad
by AnHell
Summary: Aun después de que pelear ya no importaba, después de que ambos intentaban matarse el uno al otro innumerables veces, nadie entendía lo que esos dos hacen al estar tanto tiempo juntos. ¿Que clase de enfrentamiento tendrán Sol e I-no ahora? Advertencia: Futuro lemmon.


Porque aun después de mucho tiempo, ellos seguían peleando.

Ya no había guerra que seguir ni algo que defender, solo dos semi-inmortales enfrentándose.

La mujer sintió la temperatura de esas llamas quemar sus manos mientras se defendía con su preciado instrumento, poco después contraataco con un violento riff que el hombre bloqueó con su espada, pero no por eso los decibelios dejaban de afectarlo.

¿Por qué peleaban? Simple, porque desdé hace mucho tiempo no habían hecho otras cosa mas que pelear.

Ninguno lo admitiría, pero después de tanto tiempo intercambiando golpes, se conocían mas de lo que nadie podía conocerlos.

Ella sabía de sus gustos por la barbacoa, conocía sus hábitos de molestar al prójimo y esas ganas de no hacer nada a menos que le paguen, que legustará el rock & roll era un plus. El conocía sus hábitos sado-masoquistas, sabía que incluso le gustaban los dulces, disfrutaba de las bromas sucias que ella hacía regularmente, decir que no le agradaba su comportamiento y vocabulario era mentir, por Dios, mas de una vez se sintió exitado por ella.

Pero era irremediable el hecho de que debían pelear, aún si ya habían perdido su razón para pelear.

Ese hombre ya había muerto hace mucho, cabe decir que ambos lo asesinaron, los gears ahora no eran sino una leyenda, la humanidad olvido las cruzadas, olvidaron al buró de administración de la post-guerra, olvidaron a las hermanas valentine, olvidaron las guerras. Ellos solo eran dos reliquias del pasado sin nada mejor que hacer.

Las llamas envolvieron su erótico cuerpo una vez mas, las radiofrecuencias provocaban heridas que eran sanadas casi inmodestamente por su factor de regeneración.

La espada fue detenida por la guitarra y esta fue golpeada por el poderoso puño envuelto en llamas.

Era divertido, y a la vez muy triste.

La Les paul extendió sus cuerdas y estas sujetaron el cuello del poderoso hombre, quién en un suspiro se cubrió de llamas tan poderosas que obligaron a I-no a retroceder.

Sol aprovechó el momento para cargar contra la voluptuosa mujer en una poderosa embestida, quedando sobre el suelo encima de ella.

-¿Cuánto tiempo llevamos peleando?- Pregunto retóricamente el portador de la fuuenken.

-Quién sabe, mientras me pueda mojar eso no tiene importancia- Contestó la mujer.

Habían sostenido incontables enfrentamientos, intercambiando millones de golpes, vanciendo a miles de rivales y nunca pudiendo ganar sobre la persona frente a ellos.

Solo peleaban por poder verse otra vez, ya que después de mil años de estar viviendo, solo se tenían el uno al otro.

I-no estaba sometida ante Sol, no es que no pudiera escapar, sino que ninguno tenía deseos de continuar.

El estaba cansado, tan cansado de seguir siempre con l o mismo. Ella estaba harta de no poder avanzar ni retroceder.

-Bastardo ¿Continuamos?-

Como siempre, el respetable vocabulario de la guitarrista se hacia presente, mas de una vez le saco una risa al gear culpable en medio de una batalla debido a esos comentarios ácidos.

-¿O prefieres qué sea el primero en venirse quien pierda?-

I-no esperaba desconcertar a Sol y poder dar el primer golpe, pero nunca esperó una respuesta como la que obtuvo.

-No es mala idea, perra-

Sol sonrió de manera irónica, alguna vez se le cruzo por la cabeza el poder coger con I-no, ahora que se le daba la oportunidad no iba a desaprovecharla.

Total, ella también deseaba sentir al hombre que le había dado tantos dolores de cabeza y aprovecharía para dejarle un dolor en esa "pequeña cabeza"

Además, tenían todo una eternidad para intentar matarse mutuamente, un descansó antes de eso no iba a ser tan malo.

* * *

Proyecto de two-shot, la continuacion sera lemmon

¿Por que lo hice? He sido fan de guilty gear desde su aparición en Playstation, y desde ahí me volví adepto de Daisuke Ishiwatari.

La idea general tras este fic es olvidarse de la historia y solo pasar un buen momento haciendo nada. Después de todo siempre quise hacer algo con estos dos.

La historia se ubica en el futuro distante donde la mayoría de personajes ya están muertos, aunque realmente no importa ya que solo usare a I-no y Sol, es decir, ¿Quien me puede culpar de soñar ser dulcemente apaleado por esa sexy guitarrista?

La continuación esta a medio escribir, pero la subiré tan pronto como a alguien le interese.


End file.
